Electrical boxes for making safe and secure electrical connections are known. For example, metal or plastic boxes, often known as junction boxes, are often used to make connections of household wiring. In particular, for example, so-called “breaker boxes” in which electrical breakers are organized for wiring at a central location, are known. Homes and businesses often have at least one breaker box located near the main electrical supply. Electrical wiring extends from the breakers of the breaker box to various locations throughout the home or business, such as electrical outlets, lighting, light switches, appliances, and the like.
One of the drawbacks with current breaker boxes is the relative ease with which an electrical short can occur when securing the cover or lid in place. The cover is generally screwed on through a threaded screw connection on the breaker box. Wires inside the breaker box can interfere with the incoming screw, a situation which occurs inside the closed box, and is therefore unknown to the person screwing the cover on. In some instances, the screws can penetrate the insulation of the wires inside, causing an electrical short between the contacted wire and the metal breaker box. The electrical short can cause damage to the breaker box, as well as cause physical harm to those near the breaker box.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved breaker box that minimizes or eliminates the possibility of electrical shorts caused by the insertion and application of cover screws.
Additionally, there is a need for a way to modify existing breaker boxes to be safer against electrical shorts caused by the insertion and application of cover screws.